Kise is Slut
by itssarusa
Summary: Sikap dan tingkah laku Kise Ryota -tidak sengaja- selalu disalah artikan oleh Aomine-juga Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Cowok cantik nan tampan(?) ini, akankah diserang oleh para uhuksemeuhukganasuhuk ? X))) / Baca terus review aelah biar greget, hshshs.


Tak banyak yang disukainya. Yang paling menonjol dari apa yang ia suka hanyalah basket. Tak ada yang lain dari itu. Ia perani dirinya sebagai pemain basket dengan baik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli siapapun yang menantangnya, ia tidak akan terkalahkan. Sekalipun itu adalah Seirin yang berhasil membuatnya pening pada penyisihan Winter Cup beberapa hari lalu.

Kini kehidupan barunya dimulai. Semuanya kembali seperti masa lalu. Kebersamaan yang pernah ia lupakan, sekarang malah harus ia jalani dengan hati yang tenang dan damai.

.

.

**Kise is Slut**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disc : Not me**

**Typo(s), -Sedikit- OOC, Romance gagal. **

.

.

"Aominecchi~"

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning berlari kearahnya. Caper. Menolak untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya, Aomine mengacuhkan panggilan itu.

"Kise-kun, kamu berisik hari ini." ujar seorang lelaki berambut biru muda tanpa dosa.

_Ya, Tetsu. Lakukan terus seperti itu_, batin Aomine memejamkan matanya.

"Aomenicchi terlihat kurang sehat dari kemarin. Aku mau merawatnya, Kurokocchi! Aku kan berniat baik!" si lelaki kuning tidak mau kalah.

Aomine berdeham, melanjutkan langkahnya. Dua sejoli di belakangnya ikut melangkah. Mengesampingkan percakapan Kise dan Kuroko, Aomine menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Sejak kapan Kise begitu peduli sampai mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang berisi nasihat dari Satsuki, Aomine beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia melangkah menuju toilet yang berada di sudut lorong. Samar-samar, ia mendengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu diluar sana. Tanpa perlu mengindahkannya, ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran, dan memoleskan odol pada sikat giginya. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut, dan menggosokkannya.

Kemudian ia berkumur, lalu mengelap wajahnya pada handuk yang digantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia keluar dari ruang kecil itu, dan menyusri lorong. Ia menguap sedikit—membiarkan matanya berair—kemudian mendapati sesosok manusia berdiri di pintu.

"Ahahaha karena tidak ada yang merespon, aku masuk saja. Maaf, ya..."

Aomine memicingkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah dipastikan pengelihatannya normal, ia memalingkan wajah dan melangkah.

"He-hei, padahal aku mengkhawatirkan Aominecchi..." ujar lelaki itu melepas sepatunya, dan berlari mengejar pria berkulit hitam tersebut.

Aomine masuk ke kamarnya—diikuti oleh Kise yang juga ikut masuk kedalam. Ia tidak peduli pada komentar Kise yang mengatakan kamarnya berantakan dan sedikit bau. Ia raih sebuah kemeja biru dari dalam lemarinya, dan mengenakannya. Kemudian ia ambil juga sebuah celana panjang yang tergantung, kemudian memakainya.

"Aominecchi belum sarapan, kan? Lihat aku bawa makanan, nih!" seru Kise memamerkan sebuah plastik putih dan meletakkannya diatas meja tengah.

Aomine terpaku melihatnya. Bukan, ia bukan terpaku pada makanan atau pun Kise. Ia terpaku karena—ia sedang berpakaian dan Kise bersamanya. Di kamarnya.

Di kamarnya sendiri.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu mengeluarkan sekotak makanan dari dalam plastik, dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ini untuk Aominechhi," kemudian meletakkan satunya lagi di hadapannya, "dan ini aku." katanya santai.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ia menutup lemari dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berpikiran yang _iya-iya_.

"Oh, iya aku lupa beli minum," lelaki berambut kuning itu langsung beranjak, "tunggu aku ke dapur ambil minumnya, ya!"

Aomine tidak perlu menjawab itu. Ia biarkan Kise bertindak 'Anggap saja rumah sendiri' dirumahnya. Aomine tidak perlu ambil pusing menangani sikap Kise yang caper itu.

"Aominecchi, hanya ada satu gelas, kah?" tanya Kise, dari dapur sana.

"Ya." jawab Aomine pelan.

Pria berkulit gelap itu membuka kotak makanannnya. Ia sedang tidak sakit, tapi diberi makanan gratis bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditolak. Semoga tidak ada racun atau obat biusnya, doa Aomine dalam hati.

Satu gelas.

Ia hanya punya satu gelas.

Tunggu, di rumah ini ada dirinya dan Kise. Berarti stau gelas berdua?!

Memangnya kenapa?! Bukankah satu gelas berdua adalah hal yang wajar?!

"Tu-tunggu..." lenguh Aomine memijat dahinya. Kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pikirannya? Ini masih pagi! Memangnya kenapa kalau ia satu minuman dengan Kise? Tidak ada salahnya. Tidak dosa juga.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Seorang lelaki berambut kuning masuk dengan wajah cerah. Ia membawa segelas air mineral dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Ini minumnya, Aominecchi."

Aomine meneguk sedikit air mineral tersebut, kemudian menyendoki nasinya—bersamaan dengan Kise. "Ini enak, ya?" tanya Kise, namun tetap diabaikan.

Sampai akhirnya celotehan Kise berubah, "Pedas sekali..." lirihnya sambil mengipas-ngipas melutunya. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Warna badan bibirnya berubah, layaknya apel fuji baru direbus. Sangat merah. Bulir keringat merembes, memaksa keluar dari pelipis Kise.

Aomine tidak mengedip melihat pemandangan yang ia salah artikan itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kise merespon. "Ada apa, Aominecchi? Kamu juga kepedesan?" tanya Kise polos.

Aomine refleks menggeleng dan menyodorkan segelas air mineralnya. "Ini, minum." ucapnya cepat.

"Makasih—" jawab Kise, dan meneguknya cepat.

Air bekasnya.

Kise meletakkan gelas tersebut dengan tidak santai. Ia menghembuskan nafas ringan, "Tak kusangka abangnya ngasih cabe kebanyakan..."

"Sambal," koreksi Aomine cepat.

"Ah, airnya habis. Aku ambil lagi ya, Aominecchi~"

Pria berkulit gelap itu menepuk dahinya. Tanpa melanjutkan suapan nasinya, ia menikmati pangkuan dahi di telapak tangannya. Sejak kapan Kise jadi begitu menawan?!

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ia masih waras. Ia masih normal. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kise kepedasan? Semua orang juga pasti bisa kepedasan.

Bukan, bukan itu.

"Aominecchi..." ia mendengar suara gumaman yang langsung bergegas kearahnya, "sakit, ya?!"

Suara cemas itu langsung menghampirinya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu segera duduk di sampingnya, membuat Aomine terpaksa menoleh kearahnya.

Lelaki itu langsung menyambar dahi Aomine, dan mengusap poninya keatas. Ia dekatkan wajah—dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Aomine. "Eh, tapi tidak..." gumam Kise masih belum melepas dahinya.

Wajah Aomine langsung berubah. Merah padam. Suhu tubuhnya langsung berubah. "Waaaa, tiba-tiba panas sekali, Aominecchi!" seru Kise—tidak sadar kalau nafasnya di wajah Aomine cukup merangsang.

Tangan dari pria berkulit gelap itu langsung mendorong bahu Kise, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya tanpa sempat menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang berubah.

"Memeriksa kondisimu—" Kise langsung terdiam sejenak, "wajahmu merah..."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Aomine cepat, lalu beranjak.

Kise masih diam di tempatnya. Ia baru saja melihat tingkah temannya berubah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merah. Apa Aomine juga kepedasan? Atau sakit perut?

Baiklah, lain kali ia harus teliti dalam membeli makanan. Ia tidak ingin membuat kondisi kawannya memburuk.

Segera ia beranjak—dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia yakin akan menemukan Aomine disana.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**INI APAAN?! **

**KENAPA SAYA MEMBUAT INI?!**

**Itu saya tulis TBC TBC aja, tanpa tau mau gimana kelanjutannya. Hshshshs. Yah berhubung saya ada anu dalam keseharian saya, jadi update nya doakan supaya bisa cepet yaaaaaa! ****Juga, kasih saran ini lanjutannya mau gimana saya bingung u,u**

**Ya pokoknya scroll aja kebawah dikit, ada tulisan ****Review**** disituh! Tengkyu yaaaah~**


End file.
